gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
DuckTales: Secret of the Muramasa Sword
DuckTales: Secret of the Muramasa Sword is a 2019 action-role playing game collaborating between Disney and Capcom. It takes place years before the 2017 show. To be released for Steam, PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch. Plot In the year 1642, a great evil arose leading a campaign to conquer the known world. Then, one duck arose using the Muramasa sword to defeat the evil tyrant. However, just before he died, the tyrant warned "One day, someone will take possession of our sword and succeed where I failed!" In 2006, Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck and Della Duck return from an adventure in the Bahamas and stop a robbery at the money bin, only to learn it was diversion for a group called the Black Berets to steal the Muramasa sword from the Duckburg Museum. The three ducks race to get back the powerful and cursed sword. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the arcade beat 'em ups from Capcom in the 2.5D field. The three duck heroes can also learn powerful magics to defeat large groups of enemies. The maps can also be used for treasure hunting. In some cases, there are also driving levels, and flying horizontal plane shooter levels. Brothers Mode After completing the game for the first time, players can unlock Brothers mode, where they can use Andrei and Yuri Lisansky. Their story is 7 stages long and shows how they gathered the Black Berets. Characters *Scrooge McDuck (proud of his family, Scrooge uses his cane to fight through groups of enemies) *Della Duck (an aviator, Della can use a rod and enchant it with Selene's power) *Donald Duck (the most bad-lucked duck in the world, Donald Duck can use his fists and bad temper to take down enemies) *Andrei Lisansky (a troubled fox from Yekaterinburg, Russia, with his family in poverty, Andrei seeks the Muramasa Sword to gain back the fame that he claims Scrooge and his family stole, fights players using the Muramasa Sword) *Yuri Lisansky (Andrei's younger brother, wants to regain his family's honor, fights players using a spear) *Big Time Beagle (one of the Classics of the Beagle Boys, using throwing weapons to fight players) *Cross Angle Jackson (A red fox sniper for the Black Berets) *Katana Kuraoka (a female arctic wolf swordswoman for the Black Berets) *Little Imuka (A 7'9 elephant who was a former wrestler who joined the Black Berets) *Paladin Gunther (A panther who trains horse riders for the Black Berets, fights players using a lance) *Masatoyo Inoki (A dog ninja teacher who once taught the Lisansky siblings in the past, calls the Duck family intruders, fighters players using ninjutsu and a kusarigama) *Memnon (A jackal who was said to be the greatest weapons master, until he was mummified. Fights the Ducks accusing them of stealing from his tomb) Levels *Duckburg Money Bin (The Beagle Boys lead a raid on the Money Bin which Scrooge and his nephew and niece must prevent) *Duckburg Museum (The raid on the money bin was just a diversion, a mysterious group called the Black Berets are raiding the museum looking for the Muramasa Sword) *Montreal, Canada (The Black Berets intend to start a riot so they can steal the gems of Mademoiselle Michaela) *Kyoto, Japan (To learn more about the Muramasa Sword, McDuck and his family head to a ninja training school only to be threatened by the students) *Amazon, Brazil (The Duck family race to collect ancient coins while dodging the natives) *Cairo, Egypt (While exploring the tombs of Memnon, the Ducks must eventually face off with the mummy of Memnon himself) *Rust, Germany (While the Duck family attend rock concert, the Black Berets strike to strike to steal valuable weapons, causing McDuck and his family to take action) *Prague, Czech Republic (A stolen art deal is about to happen via the Black Berets who are raising cash, and Scrooge must shut this operation down) *Belfast, Ireland (While fighting a Black Beret aero squad, Scrooge learns rumors of Magica's shadow lurking in the town) *Caribbean Sea (The Duck family compete with Glomgold to obtain treasure from the sunken pirate ship) *Ithaquack, Greece (As the Duck family vacation to the island of the gods, they must endure an intense training session from Ares) *Monacrow (The Ducks are challenged to a racing contest by three lizard siblings) *Yekaterinburg, Russia (The Ducks work with Gyro and Ludwig von Drake to learn of the Lisansky's tragic past) Voice Cast *David Tennant ... Scrooge McDuck *Tony Anselmo ... Donald Duck *Paget Brewster ... Della Duck *Richard Epcar ... Andrei Lisansky *Dante Basco ... Yuri Lisansky *David Kaye ... Duckworth *Toks Olagundoye ... Bentina Beakley *Corey Burton ... Ludwig von Drake *Eric Bauza ... Beagle Boys *Paul Dobson ... Memnon *Yuki Matsuzaki ... Masatoyo Inoki *Patrick Seitz ... Poe de Spell, Black Beret Officers *Catherine Tate ... Magica de Spell Category:Action RPG Category:Steam Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Disney Games Category:Capcom